Little Lies
by foreveryours143
Summary: It's just a little lie... a 1D fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Little Lies

The snow falls gently, though it's brutally cold outside. I rush inside the coffee shop, sighing in relief at the immediate warmth.

It's finals week at my university, and the stress has gotten the best of me. So, I decide to relax a little with a cup of coffee while I study.

"I'll have a mocha latte."

"Alright, that will be four pounds."

I fumble with the foreign money, still not quite familiar with the new currency. I've been living in London for a few months now, and I'm constantly reminded why I miss home.

The lady waits patiently as I hand her the money. As I'm heading back to my table, someone who is clearly in a rush runs into me, spilling my coffee all over my hands and clothes.

"Ow-"

"Oh god, I'm sorry-"

He grabs a handful of napkins, handing them to me. While I dry myself off, I sneak a glance at him.

Snow is scattered lightly over his dirty blonde hair. His cheeks are flushed, possibly from the chilly weather or embarrassment.

He smiles weakly. "I'm sorry, honest."

"It's okay." I wince as I see my hands. They're bright pink from the burn of the hot drink.

"Um, do you want me to get you another coffee?" He asks awkwardly. "I won't spill it this time."

I laugh. "Sure."

When he smiles again, my heart races a little.

He orders two mocha lattes. His accent isn't very British at all, but all I want to do is listen to him talk more.

We go back to my table, where a tall stack of books sits.

"A bit of light reading, I see," He says, nodding towards the books.

"Oh, yeah. I'm studying for finals."

"Interesting. Where are you studying?" He asks.

"Oxford."

His eyebrows raise, and my heart jumps a little. "A scholar! Impressive. What are you studying?"

"Music."

He smiles. "Good answer."

I don't know what else to say; chatting up cute foreign boys isn't my specialty.

"Where are you from?" He asks. "Your accent isn't very British."

"I'm from New York," I reply. "What about you? You don't sound like you're from around here."

"I hail from Ireland!" He says in an even stronger Irish accent.

"So what's a fellow like you doing in London?" I ask.

He becomes particulary interested in his hands. "Uh, just visiting."

"I really should be studying," I blurt out, though I don't really want to leave.

"Right, right," He mutters. "Do you need a ride back? It's pretty cold out."

"It's a short walk, really."

"I'll walk you."

I don't object, and together we walk the streets of London. The lights cast a pretty glow against the snow. I don't say much; however, he goes on and on about the best places to go in London.

I stop. "Isn't it weird that you know quite a lot about me, but I don't know your name?"

He laughs. "I guess that does come first. Well...my name is Kyle. And your name?"

"Emma."

"Emma," He repeats. The way he says my name so simply makes my heart melt.

We've only been walking for a few minutes, and I'm absolutely freezing. The campus isn't really that far, but right now, it seems like it's a million miles away.

"Cold?" He asks.

I can't lie. "I feel like a popsicle."

He unravels his scarf and wraps it around me. A soft scent of colonge lingers on it. It's a good thing it covers my mouth, because I'm smiling like an idiot.

After what is an eternity, we make it back. Kyle stands at the door.

"Thanks for the coffee," I say.

He waves his hand. "Forget about it. It was nice meeting you."

"As it was meeting you."

I'm about to go inside, but there's this fleeting feeling inside, hoping that he'll stop me or something.

"Wait."

He stares at his feet. "Uh...do you want to go out again sometime?"

A smile creeps up on my lips. "Yes, I would."

"Is Saturday, maybe around the same time good?" He asks. "Same place?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll call you?"

"I-I don't have your number."

He sighs. "I'm crap at pickup lines...but can I have your number?"

This really gets a laugh out of me. "Charming."

I write down my number and hand it to him.

He grins. "Alright. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Once I'm inside, I realize something.

He's forgotten his scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

I go back to my dorm, joining my roommate, Allison.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were," She says. "You said you were going for a cup of coffee then coming back."

"Oh, I decided to study there," I reply.

She notices my coffe-stained shirt. "What happened?"

"Someone ran into me and spilled my coffee all over."

She raises her eyebrows. "Someone?"

"Allison-"

"So you met someone!" She squeals. "Well, go on and tell me!"

I sigh. "I met someone at the coffee shop. That's it."

"Is he cute? What's his name?"

"His name is Kyle,and he's Irish. He is _so_ cute."

I explain our awkward conversation at the shop and the walk back to campus. Allison nearly has a heart attack when I say that I've given him my number.

"That is so adorable!" She exclaims. "When are you going to see him again?"

"He said Saturday."

"You are going to look absolutely amazing," She says. "I'll do your hair and-"

"Al, calm down. This is a first date, not a freaking honey moon."

"Just at least let me at dress you up a little," She whines.

"Fine, fine," I sigh. "Go back to studying or something."

Allison giggles but returns to studying.

Later, my phone goes off. The bright screen reads it's from a unknown number.

"Hello its Kyle :)"

Allison sees it and looks at me, then back at the phone. I immediately lunge at it, but Allison grabs it before I do.

"Allison, give me the phone!"

"Hmm, what should we text back?" She says, holding my phone out of reach. "Let's see...'hello gorgeous'-"

"_Allison_!"

She laughs, handing me the phone back. "I just texted back saying hi."

All the muscles in my body relax. "My god, Allison..."

We finally go back to studying, but I hide my phone from Allison.

"Sorry if i interrupted your studyin"

"it's fine. did you make it back home okay?"

"yea, i'm fine. gotta run, but i cant wait to see you again :) x"

My heart melts, and I can barely focus for the rest of the night.

Saturday finally rolls around, and I find myself a little anxious. Allison dolls me up in a simple outfit and curls my hair.

"Al, I'm freaking out."

"You'll be fine," She reassures. "And based on how you look right now, he won't be able to keep your eyes off you."

I laugh. "Shut up."

As I wait alone at the shop, there are dozens of couples huddling close to rid themselves of the December chill. I try not to think of Kyle.

An hour passes before Kyle comes bursting through the doors, breathing heavily.

"Hey...Emma..." He pants. "Sorry...I'm late...I just..."

"It's fine," I lie. "What happened? It sounds like you've run a marathon!"

"Oh, uh...my boss at the stud-I mean at work...we were busy and he held me over a bit," He stutters. "But it's close to this place, so I ran here."

"You didn't have to go through such a big fuss to get here-"

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I wanted to be here."

The way he smiles is enough to drive me mad; it's the kind of almost shy grin and his eyes flicker away quickly before you can tell that he's embarrassed.

He stands up. "So, there's a good place to eat, but we have to walk a little. Is that okay?"

"As long as we don't have to run."

His cheeks turn red, and he chuckles nervously. "Shut up, let's go."

Kyle and I order huge burgers with endless fries. We devour until we're both completely stuffed, but Kyle struggles to eat the last bit of fries.

While we were eating, a catchy boy band tune plays on the radio. Kyle flinches when he hears it.

"I like this song," I say. "Do you know this song?"

He shakes his head quickly. "Uh, I usually don't listen to this stuff."

"Hmm." I listen carefully to the words.

_That's what makes you beautiful..._

"It's cute," I say. "Sounds like the crazy boy band stuff I used to listen to."

Kyle laughs nervously, then changes the subject. His reaction is a little strange, but I dismiss it.

As we talk about music, I notice that a lot of people seem to be staring at him. I try to ignore them, and the staring seems to stop when we leave the diner and walk around London.

"So damn cold," He mutters.

I try to hide my smile as he locks our arms together to keep warm.

A few people finally do start to see us again as we make it back to the center of town. More people point and stare. I'm annoyed now, but Kyle seems to be oblivious to them.

"I think a lot of people know you," I say, glancing at the people gawking.

He sees them and curses to himself. "Ignore them, they're mad."

A person snaps a picture of us. "They must be completely insane if they want out picture."

Kyle curses again, though he sounds a little more panicked. He takes my hand and pulls me away from all of the curious eyes.

We manage to come across a street mall, where very few people pass.

He sighs in relief.

"Kyle...who were those people?"

"No one," he snaps. "Just...forget them."

He takes my hand again, intwining our fingers. He swings them wildly as we walk, giggling like a child.

The evening sky is clear, which is surprising for such a cold night. Stars scatter the sky-it's breathtaking.

Our little walk brings us to the park outside my campus. Though it's crystalized with frost, we sit down on the park bench.

"I had fun."

I look at him curiously. "All we did is have lunch and walk around London."

He stares at me intently with his hypnotizing blue eyes. "It was more than that to me."

He leans forward so close and his lips are inches from mine. His cologne is intoxicating, and I can barely think straight. I can tell he's holding himself back, and it's driving me crazy.

Why won't he just do it?

Without thinking, I close the gap between us and kiss him. His lips are slightly chapped, and the weather has them ice-cold. Still, I don't pull away, and neither does he.

It's almost electrifying. I've only known him for barely three days now, but there's this odd feeling like I've known him for all my life and have been waiting for this forever.

When I do finally pull away, his eyes flutter back open. A goofy grin is plastered on his face.

"Thank you for a fun date," I say.

"So we're calling this a date?" He stutters.

"Call it whatever you like, but just know that I don't mind going for another one."

He smiles. "I...uh...okay. I'll call you."

I nod. Before I go inside, he stops me. Leaning forward, he kisses my forehead gently.

"Goodnight."

My heart melts again, and all I can think about is the way his strong arms wrapped around me before I went back to my dorm.


End file.
